Klaunofobia
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Ósemka zawodników dostała się po łańcuchach do fruwającej areny, gdzie jako gladiatorzy zmierzyli się przeciwko sobie. Walki były dość efektowne i nieco zabawne. Harold chciał zagadać Heather na śmierć, a Elion tylko słaniała się, żeby tylko nie oberwać. W finale zmierzył się Peter z Izzy. Wydawałoby się, że wygra nasza szalona rudowłosa, ale chwila nieuwagi i odpadła. Turniej wygrał nasz dresiarz i...znowu próbował mnie wystraszyć. A co się stało z Izzy? Nie dano jej szansy na nic więcej i odpadła z dalszej zabawy. Tym razem na amen. Kto tym razem odpadnie w...przezabawnym wyzwaniu? Zobaczcie w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Harold: Kurcze. W tym jeziorze chyba nic nie ma. Brigette: Myślę, że jednak jest. Harold: No kurcze! Mam pecha! Brigette: Może po prostu nie umiesz łowić ryb. Peter: Co to? Cyrk? Chris: Da! W nasze okolice zawitał najlepszy cyrk w Artemize! Dziś występ i wasza obecność jest obowiązkowa! Heather: Niech zgadnę. My jesteśmy cyrkowcami? Chris: Hmmmm......chyba nie! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Heather: Na pewno będziemy cyrkowcami. Ja już znam to jego "chyba nie".'' ''---'' Nellie: '''Nigdy nie byłam w takim prawdziwym cyrku. Zwykle to widywałam takie tylko w telewizji, ale wnioskując po tym, co się tam dzieje, to jest na prawdę fajnie. ''-------'' '''Cody: Co nas czeka tym razem? Chris: No cóż. Jak wiecie dawniej, kiedy nie było telewizorów, radia i innych elektronik cyrki były najlepszą formą rozrywki. W Artemize nie jest inaczej. Z resztą, kto nie lubi takiego świrowania na scenie. Elion: Na przykład ja? Boję się klaunów. Peter: A to ciekawe. Od czego masz klaunofobię? Elion: Kiedy byłam mała klaun taki, co na ulicach występuje wziął mojego misia przytulankę i na moich oczach urwał mu ręce, nogi i głowę. Uciekłam z płaczem. Elion: No i z czego cieszysz się? Nellie: Zachowuj się. Peter: Sorki, ale ten miś mnie rozbawił.... Cody: Cisza. Zaczyna się! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Cody: Odrobina ekscytacji nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła. Ja akurat lubię cyrki, bo takich popisów to nie da się zobaczyć gdzie indziej.'' ''-------'' Elion: Aaaaaaa....... Cody: Spokojnie. Jesteś daleko od nich. Elion: Są straszni nawet na kilometr. Heather: I gdzie się podziała twoja logika? Elion: Nie mieszaj do tego logiki. Strach jest naturalny. Treser: Dziękuję za te wspaniałe brawa. A teraz pokażę wam coś, co wam zmrozi krew w żyłach. Treser: Dziękuję, dziękuję. Czy ktoś z was odważy się powtórzyć to, co ja przed chwilą? Peter: Ja to zrobię! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Peter: Widywałem takie numery w cyrkach. Wiecie, czemu lew nie zeżre całej głowy? Bo co za dużo, to nie zdrowo....Nie, to było słabe....'' ''-------'' Harold: Hej! Ja jestem od beatboxu! Peter: Wal se kiełbasę! (Pokój zwierzeń) ' ''-------'' '''Treser: No.....Brawa dla tego odważniaka. Heather: Jesteś samobójcą! Peter: Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy. Akrobata: A teraz przejedziemy po lince na tym monocyklu. Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby. Kogoś z widowni. Brigette: Um.....Peter? Peter: Ja już raz tam polazłem i wystarczy. Harold: Au! No coś ty? Akrobata: A! Tam mamy chętnego! Chodź tu do nas! Harold: JA? Harold: Jak mogłeś mnie w to wpakować? Peter: Żebym miał z ciebie radochę! Nellie: Nie mu sprzyja ból. Akrobata: Nic nie szkodzi. Wypadki zdarzają się. Ponieśliśmy niewielkie straty. Harold: Hej! A ja to co? (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Chris: O co mu chodzi? To tylko NPC.'' ''-------'' Akrobata: Następny numer, jaki pokażemy, to nasza premiera. Po raz kolejny potrzebny nam ochotnik z widowni. Cody: To może ja spróbuję. Akrobata: W porządku. Ile czasu zdołasz utrzymać się na rękach. Cody: N-n-n-n-n-n-n-na rękach? Cody: Długo tak mam stać? Akrobata: Jeszcze chwilę. Cody: Nic mi nie jest! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Elion: Aua. Biedny Cody. Gdybym wiedziała, że tak się stanie, to bym go wyciągnęła, zanim by to runęło.'' ''-------'' Akrobata: Dziękujemy naszym dzielnym asystentom, którzy dzielnie znieśli te upadki. Elion: Biedny Cody. Chodź, przytulę cię. Harold: A mnie ktoś przytuli? Peter: Na ciebie to szkoda uścisku. Harold: Przestań wreszcie! Znam karate.... Peter: A ja znam kogoś, komu Karate wisi kasę. Peter: Dobrze się pieści, co się w ręce mieści. Brigette: Przestańcie obaj. Przedstawienie trwa. Treser: A teraz potrzebna nam ładna dama, która zgodzi się na wystąpienie tutaj z tymi inteligentnymi małpkami. Heather: Auć! Który to? Treser: Tam widzę ochotniczkę. Heather: Co? Nie! Ja...AAAAAA! Heather: Zostawcie mnie wy zawszone bestie! Nie....Zostaw to! Nie dotykaj mojej głowy! AAA! Co wy wyprawiacie? Zdejmijcie to ze mnie! AAAA! Cody: Hej! Tarzan był mężczyzną. Heather: Zamknij się Cody! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Heather: Po raz kolejny zostałam zgnębiona i tym razem przez małpiszony!'' ''-------'' Treser: Małpki. Wiecie co robić. Heather: Ratunku! Wyciągnijcie mnie z tej okropnej karuzeli! Niech te małpy przestaną mną kręcić! Heather: <.Uciekając.> To jakiś koszmar! Elion: Szczęście, że to nie byłam ja. Magik: A do mojej następnej sztuczki poproszę ochotnika z widowni. Nellie: JA CHCĘ! JA CHCĘ! Magik: W takim razie zapraszam. Magik: Nie bój się. Nic ci nie będzie. Nellie: Nie boję się. Magik: Co do....jak....Jak udało ci się wydostać? Nellie: Nie tylko ty znasz magiczne sztuczki. Podkop zrobiłam. Magik: Tak szybko? Nellie: Jak zepsułam sztuczkę, to przepraszam. Magik: A teraz ostatnie przedstawienie! Wśród klaunów znajdzie się ochotnik, który będzie występował w żonglerce. Cody: Idź Elion. Masz szansę, żeby pokonać swój strach. Elion: Ja....ja..... Cody: To nic strasznego. Podchodź do takich wyzwań śmielej. Elion: Ja.....ja.......n...nie dam rady. Przepraszam Cody, ale to nic nie da. Brigette: W takim razie ja pójdę. Halo! Ja się zgłaszam! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Brigette: Widać było, że Elion nie jest w stanie walczyć ze strachem. My też kiedyś stanęliśmy przed takim wyzwaniem. Ja na przykład i tak nie dałam sobie rady.'' ''-------'' Elion: I niby ja miałabym tak latać? To dla mnie zbyt wiele. Cody: Już dobrze. Każdy z nas się czegoś boi. Peter: '''Tylko nie popłaczcie się. '''Elion: '''Zamknij się dresie. '''Brigette: O rany...ale fajnie wszystko wiruje. Nawet moja głowa porusza się jakby była nieprzymocowana do....<.przewróciła się.> (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Brigette: To było na prawdę fajne. Trochę mną zakręciło, ale tak pozytywnie.'' ''-------'' Heather: No. Wreszcie ten koszmar skończył się. Muszę to z siebie zdjąć. Cody: Możemy się wreszcie dowiedzieć, jakie jest nasze wyzwanie? Chef: Jeszcze się nie zorientowaliście? Chris: Zgłaszając się na ochotników do poszczególnych występów wykonywaliście zadanie w tracie. Peter i Nellie wygrali, bo jako jedyni wyszli z tego bez szwanku. Peter i Nellie: TAK! Elion: Ale....to znaczy.....to znaczy....... Chris: Tak Elion. Nie byłaś ochotniczką w żadnym występie, a to znaczy, że odpadasz. Jaskinia Rzeczywistości stoi dla ciebie otworem. Elion: O nie...... Cody: Strach jest rzeczą normalną. Może i nie wygrasz, ale ważne że udało ci się zajść tak daleko. Elion: Wiesz, co dla mnie jest na prawdę ważne? Poznałam ciebie. Będę trzymała za ciebie kciuki. Powodzenia. Cody: Ciężko będzie, ale dam z siebie wszystko. Elion: Powodzenia kochanie. Jesteś już nie daleko. Dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie tak, jak ty we mnie. <.weszła do jaskini.> Chris: Pożegnaliśmy naszą mądrą pannę. Zajęła siódme miejsce. Finałowa szóstka zmierzy się między sobą w kolejnych zadaniach, które dla nich przygotowałem. Każde z nich ma szanse wygrać milion dolców, ale kto będzie miał tyle szczęścia, aby pokonać resztę? Trzeba się o tym przekonać, a żeby to zrobić, należy obejrzeć kolejne odcinki Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki